Different life
by elly32
Summary: Chlex.Something happened to Chloe and Lex is there to solve the mystery! Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hi! I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! So I wrote the first chapter of my new fiction!_

_I hope it'll get your attention!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own " Smallville_

--------------------------------------------------

It was one of those days when everything went wrong. Lex Luthor hated days like that.

He already had a major headache after hours of working and dealing with incompetent people.

It's been almost a year since his former manger death and he still couldn't find anyone who could replace Gabe.

Lex tighten his grip on the steering-wheel. Every time he thought about Gabriel Sullivan he felt it, guilt.

It was his fault. In his arrogance he'd forgotten with who he'd been dealing and Gabe'd paid a price.

It'd been the last one of Lionel's actions against his son before his own death in prison but that wound was still bleeding and Lex knew that he won't be able to forgot his failure. No matter what Chloe said.

Lex smiled thinking about spunky reporter. Surprisingly she was the only one who hadn't blamed him for Gabe's passing. Instead she was blaming herself.

Lex sighted, only perspective of seeing her managed to drag him from his house today.

He finally got the book she's been looking for and couldn't help but grin thinking about her reaction.

Despite her reasoning he felt responsible for her and determinate to help her, to be for her whenever she needed him. It was least he could do for Gabe, to take care of his daughter.

Lex felt his good mood disappearing when he spotted police cars near Chloe's house.

He speed up and stopped the car with squeak of brakes.

" What happened?!" he asked nearest cop

" I'm sorry Mr Luthor but you're not allowed to be here, please step aside" young man was nervous, nearly frantic Lex Luthor wasn't someone you should slight

Lex didn't even bother to deal with him. He noticed the chief detective and rushed toward her.

" Detective Jamisson!" he called

" Mr Luthor, you really shouldn't..." a woman with short brown hair stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder

" What happened? Where is Miss Sullivan?!" he asked her

Jill Jamisson took a deep breath, she was of course aware of Chloe Sullivan role in Lionel's trial and her friendship with younger Luthor. But in difference to other citizen of Smallville she trusted Lex, she had been since the day when the students had been taken as a hostages in his plant.

So she made her decision and moved to let him see.

Lex's eyes spotted a body lying on the side-walk, covered with white sheet. His hands started trembling, he faltered visibly.

Detective caught him " Mr Luthor?"

" May I see her?" he asked, he had to know, he needed to see her.

Jill nodded her head and coroner bared her face to them.

Lex took into the sight, those blond hairs, those beautiful green eyes, always sparkling with life, now death, empty.

He needed to get out of there, right now! He didn't want to see her like that!

" Mr Luthor?" detective asked him, he worried her

" I'm fine, I'll just go" he said and went back to his car not even waiting for her response.

He rested his arms on the car's roof and pillowed his head on them.

Silent tear rolled on his cheek.

She was death, Chloe Sullivan, one of very few people he could honestly called a friend was lying there.

Sob escaped his lips. He failed again, he should have been there to protect her!

He should have prevented it, he should have been there for her!

Lex rose his head and watched a book now lying abandoned on the seat.

" I'm sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry" he whispered feeling another tear rolling from his eyes.

" Hi Lex! What's going on there?" he heard a voice behind him and turned around quickly.

It couldn't be, it was impossible but right there, in front of him stood Chloe Sullivan.

_' I'm insane'_ he thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think about it??????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!_

_I'm so glad you like it;)_

_I've also fixed some spelling mistakes in first chappy:)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He just stood there,frozen.

_'It couldn't be. She's death!'_

" Lex, what's wrong?" she took a step toward him

" You can't be here .You're death" he whispered

Chloe frowned " Seriously Lex, we must work on your sense of humor, because that was NOT funny!"

Lex only looked at her blankly.

" Miss Sullivan?!" detective Jamisson walked to them perplexed

" Good morning detective, could you explain me what's going on" Chloe asked pointing at the cops gathered around her house

" Well, we found a body" police officer founded her voice still looking somehow shocked

" O God! Here? Whose?" Chloe paled, since her last encounter with Lionel she really hated that word.

Meanwhile Lex's mind was processing all what had happened.

_' She's here, she's really here. I'm not insane, Jamisson sees her to. But whose body is it? What if she's not Chloe, what if a real Chloe is lying there?!'_

" I don't know what to say, Miss Sullivan we thought that it is you" Jamisson explained

Chloe suddenly felt the urge to sit down.

" But...I'm here...what's going on..." Chloe turned her gaze on Lex " Lex?" she asked

" Maybe it'll be better if she sees it herself" Lex proposed, he decided it that for now she was a real Chloe.

Jamisson agreed, from all of her weird cases in Smallville, that one would be probably the strangest one.

Chloe looked at the girl lying on the stretcher. It was the same face she's been looking at every morning in the mirror, it was her face.

" It's me." she said marveled " I mean she looks like me"

" I'm assuming that you don't know her?" Jamisson said

" No " Chloe still couldn't tear her eyes from the body.

" Detective, maybe we should pass the interrogation. I think she's in shock now" Lex interrupted

" Of course, but I don't think it'd be wise for you to stay here" Jamisson agreed

" She'll stay with me" Lex put his hand on the small of Chloe's back " Come on Chloe, let's go"

She went with him without a word. She felt like someone drained her from all of her energy.

" Lex, she looks like me!" Chloe finally said when they were sitting in his car

" I know" he said

" But how? Is it Lionel? Is it my clone?" she was desperately trying to find an explanation

_' For all I know you can be a clone'_ he thought

" Lionel is death Chloe, I don't think he could have arranged something like that before he died "

Chloe was about to say something else when the thought occurred her.

" I'm not a clone Lex" she said " I know I'm not"

He didn't answer.

They reached the mansion in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe was sitting on the bed, hugging one of the pillows to herself.

It's been hours since they arrived, and since she saw Lex.

He'd put her into one of the bedrooms, arranged her a dinner and told her to rest and than he'd disappeared.

She didn't have to wonder what was wrong. She understood him perfectly.

How could he not questioning her identity when she wasn't sure anymore who she was.

But still, it was the only place in the world where she wanted to be at the moment.

Since that summer when she'd been hiding she'd developed a great trust in Lex. She didn't feel safer with anyone, not even with Clark. Besides if Clark was here he would probably annoyed her to death with his questions and assumptions.

No, she preferred staying here. But she wanted, hell, needed to speak with Lex.

Chloe rose from bed and made her way through the mansion. She knew his house almost like her own, since she had spent most of the last year hanging here. It's been her refuge from the outside faulty world with it accusation, questions and suspicions. But only when Lex was there.

" Lex?" she entered his study

He put down the papers he was reading.

" Chloe" he said and hugged her tightly

Chloe was stunned. Lex's never been the one to initiate their hugs. Hugging was her thing. But she didn't want to questioning it, right now she needed it as much as he obviously.

He let her go and gently touched her face.

" Lex, I'm not a clone, right?" she had to know

He reached for a papers lying on his desk.

" They finished the autopsy" he said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO????????????**

**ANY HINTS, IDEAS??????????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. Hi! I'm back! Thank you for your reviews and your patience!_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_And I promise to upd more frequently;)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twin?!" Chloe asked in disbelief after reading a few first sentences of the report

" I don't have twin, Lex!" Chloe gripped papers more firmly in her hand

" It looks like you have or rather than you had "Lex explained calmly seeing her nervousness

Chloe shook her head" Perhaps it's a clone. Heck! It must be clone!"

" No Chloe, if it was a clone then her anti-body would be identical with yours "Lex explained calmly

" She's your sister Chloe "he made a step in her direction but Chloe raised her hand stopping him before he get close

" Are you implying that my father lied to me?! "asked angrily" It's that what you want to say ?!"

" Chloe, I only tell you a truth "Lex tried to calm her

" Of course!" Chloe was too jittery in order to think logically, her fists clenched and in that moment she could only think about the fact that the man standing before her was accusing her father" As a Luthor you're an expert on telling the truth after all!"

Lex flinched hearing this words from her but seeing her anger and frustration he couldn't force himself to be annoyed with her

" Chloe.. "he began but Chloe violently interrupted him" That's enough! I don't want to listen to you any longer! Go to hell Luthor! "she shouted as she ran out shutting the door behind her.

Lex sighed and rubbed his forehead , he knew that he had to give her a bit of time .

He knew her enough to know that soon she would want to find answers. But because of certain reasons he couldn't drag off with his decision.

He reached for the phone and dial familiar number "Luthor here , I need information..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe ran out of the mansion as quickly as she could. Her anger added her strength. She ran till she reached her stomping ground on the verge of Lex estate . She sat down on the grass and pulled her knees up to her chin.

Her rage turned into sadness, eyes started filling up with tears. Her father couldn't lie.

She closed her eyes and thought about Gabe, his smile, how he had always been there for her no matter what she had done what .

He was her Dad , and she was his daughter.

" Chloe!"

She heard the familiar voice and quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't want Clark to see her like that

"O my God Chloe! I've just learned " he crouched down next to her " Are you OK? "

" I'm fine Clark " she waved her hand pushing away his hands

" Was it your clone?" Clark asked" Does Meteors have something to do with it? "his voice rose lightly at the end of sentence

Chloe sneered" Nothing to panic about Clark, it's not rocks. Your secret is safe "

He relaxed noticeably " That's good "

" Good?!" Chloe asked not believing her ears" A dead body which looks like me was found by my house but you think that everything is fine, because your secret is safe!"

" It's not like that Chloe "Clark started defending himself" Beside you said that everything is fine "

" And you believed "Chloe laughed ironically" Why are you here, Clark?"

" I's worried about you!" Clark explained moving closer to her " You know that I care about you "

Chloe pushed him from herself " You care so much about me that you slept with my cousin!"

" Chloe it was only one time and almost 9 months ago, I swear!" Clark did his best puppy-dog face" And you said that you had forgiven us "

" To forgive doesn't mean to forget, Clark " Chloe clarified " I needed both of you then and you betrayed me, it's not possible to forget something like that "

" But for Lex you can forgive and you forget everything!" Clark remarked angrily" Even a death of your father!"

Chloe felt how her rage growing" It's me who is responsible for a death of my Dad and it's me who will be carrying this burden to the end of my days ! " she practically shouted these words out" Lex would never hurt me as you did! He would never lie to me like that... "her voice friezed to the spot

" Chloe?" Clark asked alarmed

" I think you should go Clark "Chloe answered standing up

" But Chloe..."

" Simply go!" not waiting his response Chloe moved going toward the house

" Chloe!" Clark cried out but she didn't hear him. She was too deep in her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm sorry" Chloe blurred out as soon as she entered study.

Lex got up from a chair and approached her. Recovering took her less time than he'd predicted .He was proud of her.

" I got carried away and I shouted out at you entire anger and doubts, I'm sorry, I don't think that, I just..." she reached for him not wanting to lose her friend

"Shh" Lex stood besides her "I understand, and you don't have to apologize. I would react much worse "

" So we OK? "Chloe asked lightly

" Yes Chloe, we OK " he assured her

" Good "Chloe smiled but after a bit she grow more serious" Lex, I want to know who she was. I must know what happed." Chloe raised her eyes on him" Will you help me?"

" Of course Chloe, you don't have to ask " he smiled putting hands on her shoulders

" Thanks "

" Actually we already have some information..." Lex began

" Did you start looking without my permission?" Chloe asked

" I had the reason Chloe " Lex explained reaching for the autopsy report " You didn't read the other side " he clarified handing her the papers .

Chloe took it and flip through sheet of papers _"... out of the state of the womb one should assume that the deceased gave birth about 6 months ago ..."_

Chloe raised her shocked eyes on Lex

" Baby... " she whispered"

"Therefore I assumed that we couldn't wait "Lex explained calmly

" Oh my God, Lex , am I an aunt? " she still couldn't believe it

" I don't know Chloe "Lex didn't want to give her false hope" But there is a great probability of that "

Chloe could feel tears gathering in her eyes .

Since the time of the death of the father both betrayals of her now ex-boyfriend and Lois she'd thought that she'd been alone in world, without the family ,and with only one close friend who soon would get bored with the company of the short blond and would come back to his tall black-haired women and she'd stay completely alone. And now it turned out that she had a sister and her baby out there. She wasn't alone.

Lex observed her and smiled at the sight of that characteristic gleam which returned to her gaze.

" What do we know?" she asked

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOW WAS THAT????????????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!_

_I LOVE RECEIVING REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in helicopter on the way toward Metropolis when Lex phone rang.

Chloe glanced at him expectedly.

At the moment they only knew that this girl had come to Smallville the same day, by bus from Metropolis.

Lex'd sent his people to check that track but Chloe hadn't been able to sit and wait for a phone.

So Lex'd canceled all meetings and they set off to Metropolis.

" We may have something Chloe" Lex's voice sounded in her ears through receivers Chloe turned to his side.

" Camera in front of the station recorded our girl getting off the taxi. We have taxi's numbers and my people are already checking it."

Chloe nodded and turned her head to the window, they were in Metropolis.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Helicopter touched down on the LuthorCorp roof. Lex got off first and offered Chloe his hand.

" Let's go" he said putting a hand on the small of her back.

Chloe felt as if she lived through dejavu. Some time ago she'd landed with Lex on the same roof, in the day of Lionel's process, and still very much like then it's Lex's presence which gave her strength. His hand on her back was her seat belt.

Independently of what they would discover she knew that Lex would stand up by her and he would help her to deal with no jugging, no matter what she'd do.

" Miss Sullivan, Mr Luthor" tall black the man greeted them in the Lex's study

"Jones" Lex nodded and Chloe smiled at the sight of the familiar face.

Cliff Jones had been an ever-present companion of her during months which she'd spent hiding out from Lionel and he's only man apart from Lex with whom she felt completely safe.

She chuckled hearing that he still chose to follow his rules: when they're alone he called her Chloe but in Lex presence she has always been a Miss Sullivan, no matter how hard she tried to persuade him give this habit up,

"What do we know?" Lex asked

" We established that the taxi driver had picked her up in front a house on 47E street "Jones handed Lex a note with the address " Janitor granted that the woman matching the description had rented a flat there a month ago to a name Amanda Gray."

" Amanda Gray?" Chloe asked

" The name is false, but at the moment it's all we have "Jones explained

" Did you check the flat?" Chloe asked

" No, according to instructions we waited for you "Jones passed the set of key to Lex" We only made sure that flat is empty and I left my people there "

Chloe looked at Lex with gratitude" I knew that you would want to go there first "he explained smirking

" Mr Luthor, police's following the same track what are we supposed to do?" Jones asked, as always thinking about everything

" Chloe?" Lex asked, during last year he'd learned quite a lot about Chloe but first and most important lesson had been to take into consideration her opinions Chloe thought seriously

" If police go there I won't learn a thing " she stated

" Truth "Lex agreed, he knew that she would go the same path that he, it has occasionally horrified him how much they' re similar to. Chloe was the only person who was able to anticipate his moves.

" So. for now it'll be better if they're keeping out" Chloe looked at Jones

Cliff almost laughed, that girl could be a Luthor " It's done Miss Sullivan"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ready?" Lex asked turning the key in the lock of flat 420 and sending back the man standing on guard.

Chloe took deep breath.

At the moment they knew that Amanda had the poor taste in choice of flats.

The building was old and corridors stank of the mold.

When Chloe nodded Lex opened the door and both came in.

Chloe slowly looked around.

The flat consisted of one room, kitchen and bathroom, so much they knew from the janitor.

" It's empty here" Chloe noticed entering the depths of the room.

Indeed, beneath one wall was a single bed covered with blankets , under the window stood a desk with the laptop and several pieces of clothing lay on two chairs, beside that there were only newspapers, a whole lot of old and newer editions which filled the corner of the room.

" Here" Lex reached inside his pocket and gave her a pair of rubber gloves,only now Chloe noticed that he still had his leather gloves on,she rose eyebrow questioningly

"Just in case" Lex explained

Chloe put gloves on and they both approached the desk.

Chloe turned on laptop , while Lex's looking through papers spread there.

" It explains how she found you" Lex said suddenly and Chloe straightened up and peeked at the newspaper held by him .It was old edition of "Daily Planet" from the time of the process against Lionel. On the front page was photography of her and Lex when they had been leaving the courthouse.

" Computer?" Lex asked putting the newspaper aside

" Protected with the password "Chloe said with frustration

" We'll deal with it "Lex stated shrugging his shoulders and he moved toward the kitchen

" This is strange Lex " Chloe remarked looking around the room" She lived here for a month and it doesn't have anything personal, a few clothes, bed and the computer , nothing else "

" She wasn't going to stay "Lex stated opening cupboards one after the other

" Do you have something?" Chloe asked after a bit entering kitchen

Lex turned to her " 300 $ in the can of the tea and about eight empty cans of the coffee plus the plenty of boxes after Chinese and Pizza, it looks like she to loved the coffee "

" It's frustrating, there is nothing here "Chloe stated looking at empty cupboards

" Hey, "Lex came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders" My people will search this place millimeter after the millimeter, we have her computer "

" I know, I'm sorry " Chloe shook her head" I will check the bathroom "

Lex watched her leaving and he started checking bottom cupboards. Telling the truth he had also hoped that they would find something more.

" Lex!" Chloe's scream stopped his mussing

"What ?" he asked running into the bathroom

"I saw that something was stuffed behind the toilet" Chloe explained "Inside was that "

Lex bent above her discovery.

Glock 9.

Gun.

Gun tucked into something what at one time was a women's blouse.

Women's blouse stained with blood.

" What are we going to do ?" Chloe asked fixing her eyes on the weapon

" We have few options..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT DO YOU THINK??????????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW:):):)::):):):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. THANK YOU to all of you who left me a comment!!! I really appreciate it:):):):):)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe hadn't moved from her position since they'd returned from Amanda's apartment.

For the last two hours she'd been sitting on the sofa deep in thought, with her feet drawn up.

Lex began to get worried, that kind behavior wasn't in her style.

" Mr Luthor, Miss Sullivan" Cliff entered the room "we have something about the gun"

Chloe raised her head in a flash and Lex felt a little better seeing the shine in her eyes.

" 4 days ago a body of the man shot dead was found in the abandoned magazine , ballistic analysis confirmed that he's killed with this gun, blood on the blouse also belongs to him"

The shine of the interest faded out rapidly and Lex sighed.

" Do we know who he was?"

" No, no documents, we don't have his prints in our bases " Cliff shook his head" but we're still looking "

Lex rubbed his forehead , it didn't look good.

" Our team is checking the flat" Cliff continued " and we're also successful to find out the password protecting the computer" Cliff passed the computer toward Chloe but it's Lex who took it seeing that Chloe hadn't noticed Cliff's gesture, or she hadn't wanted to notice it.

" Take that Chloe" he said handing her laptop when door closed behind Jones

" I don't want it" Chloe whispered

Lex knitted his brows.

" I don't want to know anymore, let's forget about all of this, please take me back to Smallville" she pleaded not raising her head

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Lex shouted

Chloe looked at him in shock.

He's never spoken to her like that before

"I don't know what you mean" she said defensive

" Yes you do! What happened with Chloe who didn't tolerate compromises and has always searched for the truth?!" Lex asked frustrated

" Because of that I lost my father, I'm fed up with finding the truth! I don't feel like dealing with murders and all of that "

" Bullshit! It doesn't have anything to do with Gabe or with Lionel "Lex looked at her accusingly" you've been behaving like that since you saw the king of flannel fucking your cousin!"

" How dare you?! What gives you the right?!" Chloe screamed clenching her fist, her eyes shooting daggers

" I care about you! I just can't sit and watch as you're turning yourself into the double of Lana- I'm - not capable- of taking care- of- anything- Lang, because of this pitiful couple!" Lex yelled " you've buried yourself in Smallville, you are talking practically only to me and when any kind of problem appears you are burying your head in the sand!"

Chloe's shoulders drooped , she buried her face in her hands, Lex wiped his face with hand

" For a moment, when we were in Smallville and then in Amanda's flat I've been able to see old Chloe " he sighed looking at her trembling shoulders, he wanted to embrace her, to comfort her, but couldn't, not now.

" Think about what I've said because I miss old Chloe" he asked leaving

"My Chloe" he whispered to himself

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jones knew that today he had no chance to come back home on time.

After Luthor's departure he'd quietly come back to the apartment and now he stood observing Chloe. Lex treated her harshly but perhaps it would help her.

" You should go already" Chloe whispered "Joyce will be pissed if you don't come back for supper on time again"

Cliff smiled lightly "My wife is used to it already besides if I leave you know, tomorrow morning I will be searching for a new job"

Chloe laughed bitterly " I doubt that, I don't think that I'm on the Lex's favorite people list right now"

Jones shook his head "No, he simply worried about you"

" You also think that I behave like a wimp?" she asked sharply

Jones sat down opposite her "I think that the knowledge is always better option"

Chloe nodded her head

"What your instinct is saying now" she asked

Jones based his elbows on knees "That this death guy wasn't a helpless victim, he had scars after bullets and other wounds plus he had a few plastic surgeries"

" She hadn't taken the gun with her to Smallville, because if she would have been caught with it police would have arrested her" Chloe continued

Cliff smiled, her brain started working.

" It is logical reasoning" he agreed " and there is still this gun" he gave

Chloe looked at him interested

"It's an old model, about 20 years old, but kept in the excellent state, serial numbers were wiped off but hardly anyone is keeping the gun so long, so maybe there is something behind that " Jones got up and moved to his post by the door

"And no, I don't regard you as the wimp" he said with winking

Chloe smiled and reached for the abandon laptop.

The password was Galahad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late night when Lex opened the door of his suite .

He greeted Jones with a nod and looked around searching for a blond head.

Jones answering not-asked question pointed toward the patio and left. With a bit of luck he could still appease Joyce, before she would condemn him to sleeping on the sofa.

Lex came out on the patio.

Chloe sat cross-legged, with closed laptop on her knees. Lex hoped that it was a good sign.

" I'm not a wimp" she declared turning her head to met his eyes

Lex stopped and tuck his hands into his pockets

"I've never said that you were only that you behave like one"

Chloe nodded her head "I don't say it often, so seize an opportunity" she took a deep breath " I'm sorry, you were right, I panicked but it won't repeat "

Lex smirked, it sounded very Chloe like "You're welcome, I know and I hope it'll not"

Chloe rolled her eyes "Arrogant pratt"

Lex sat down besides her " Anything interesting?" he asked pointing laptop

Chloe lightly stroked computer lid "I put it aside for a moment, at first we must deal with something else"

Lex looked at her questioningly

"I think there is one more track which we should check" Chloe shuddered

"Maybe it'll be better if we come inside, it's cold out here " Lex suggested but Chloe stopped him

"No Lex, if I not say it now I won't have a courage again"

Lex waited .

" I think we should examine my dad's DNA and..." she swallowed hard "and my mum's, she's at the mental hospital" she finished and looked at Lex awaiting his reaction

Lex gently squeeze her hand, he'd been thinking about it earlier but hadn't had courage to bring that topic up " It's a good idea"

Chloe was surprised, it's not the kind of reaction she had expected .

" You knew about my mum" it wasn't a question, but also not an accusation, just a statement

"Clark told me a long time ago" Lex explained

"He's always been better at concealing his secrets than fulfilling promises" Chloe grumbled

"Hey, it's not big deal " Lex stated "I can tell as a former patient of those institutions"

He didn't have to guess what Chloe was afraid of.

" I'll tell them to do it in the morning" he promised

"And I'll spend night with sir Galahad" she said picking up laptop " we'll see what secrets our faithful knight is hiding for his lady"

They both got up. Chloe stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek

"That's for reminding me who I am" Lex smiled looking at her face in the lights of the night city.

Chloe curled up her hand into fist and hit him strongly in his arm

"Ouch!"

" And that's for comparing me to Lana!"

Lex rubbed aching spot, for a small woman she had a very strong punch.

" Don't you dare to do it ever again, got it?" she warned him

"Got it" Lex agreed care-free " as long as you don't force me to do it again" he smirked

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO??????????????????  
ANY IDEAS, COMMENTS??????????**

**PLEASE TELL ME:):):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe's in a hurry drinking her coffee tapping something out in her computer when Jones opened the door of her bedroom.

" Good morning Chloe" Cliff smiled but his smile quickly changed into the frown when he examined Chloe "You didn't sleep at all" he stated

Chloe waved her hand.

" I didn't have time!" she explained switching off a computer and getting up

"Lex?" she asked

"Mr Luthor left earlier" Cliff answered " he didn't want to wake you up"

Chloe's shoulders drooped hearing that

"Too bad,well I will tell him later!" she grabbed her jacket and bag "let's go!"

" Where?" Cliff asked opening the door for her

" To search for Grail "Chloe responded mysteriously

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" First we'd spent five hours at 3 different libraries, later for 2 hours we forced our way through Daily Planet archives and nearly got arrested for burglary and now we are standing in the park" Cliff summed their day up

Chloe smiled.

" Looking for a Grail is a real expedition" she stated

Cliff shrugged his shoulders. For the outside observer he looked completely relaxed, but actually nothing could pass his attention.

" Your friend just entered the park" he said quietly

"How?" Chloe asked amazed

" He looks like a cop and he's looking around

"Cliff explained observing the approaching man. He was quite young, about 30, with dark blonds hair, wearing a leather jacket.

Chloe smiled by way of greeting "Hi! Sean!"

" Who's this?" Sean Burke, a cop with the five-year training period asked distrustfully looking at Cliff

" My friend, don't worry he's OK "Chloe assured him

Sean looked on black man suspiciously, but seeing that it wouldn't force him to walk away turned to Chloe

" I've not heard from you for awhile " he stated" your phone surprised me "

" I know "Chloe answered easily" I was busy but now I really need your help "

" What do you want?" Sean asked lighting a cigarette " One policewoman address " Chloe explained handing him a piece of paper" here you have her name and the number of the badge, she must be a retired "

Sean drew deep and took small scrap of paper

" You couldn't find her? "he asked with disbelief

" She hid herself very well but somewhere in records she had to leave a trail . Will you help?" Chloe looked at him hesitantly.

Sean dropped a half smoked cigarette on the ground

" Sure, why not. I will call when I'll find something "he promised

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief " Thanks "

Sean muttered something for the goodbye and quickly disappeared among the trees

" You have strange friends "Cliff remarked watching the policeman walking away

" I know,my friend "Chloe smirked and put her arm under his frame" We should go back home, we have much work ahead of !"

" Yes ma'am "Cliff saluted

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe's sitting in silence on his bed her eyes fix onto computer screen when Lex opened the door to his bedroom.

" Chloe?" he asked coming closer

"It's beautiful" Chloe whispered and turned the screen away in order to show him the image which moved her so deeply "This is the only photograph I've found.It's very carefully hidden on the disk" Chloe explained

Lex bewitched gazed on the tiny face of the child.Her or his eyes didn't leave any doubts with whom it was related. The same, marvelous green eyes had Chloe.

" Lovely" Lex whispered lightly encircling the outline of the tiny face with his finger

"Yeah" Chloe sighed

"We'll find this baby Chloe" Lex embraced her with his arm bringing her closer Chloe in silence buried her head in his warm. She'd toughed him that simple gesture of comforting that remarkable summer when she'd been hiding from Lionel and now she could only be pleased how good student he's

"You weren't here all day long" Chloe stated after a bit of silences

"I was in hospital" Lex clarified reluctantly letting her free, he's liked to feel her close , even her hair which have been tickling him on the face when she's nestled her face in hollow between his shoulder and neck hasn't disturb him

"I thought that you would prefer to avoid it" Chloe nodded her head and hold her breath.

" We must wait for research findings few more hours but I talked with doctors looking after your...Mrs. Sullivan " Lex rapidly correct himself

Chloe smiled lightly " And what?"

" She is suffering from serious mental illness but a few things are interesting" Lex sat down more comfortably, leaning against bed headboard "there aren't any photographs or souvenirs among her things outside one wedding photograph of her and Gabe."

Chloe felt chill as ever when she's thought about her mom state" At least we know that they were married " she said grateful that Lex had chosen to go the hospital by himself, she knew that she wouldn't have done it

" And for more she's convinced that her daughter died right after the birth, she knows who Gabe's, but when she's talking about his family she keeps calling them knights." Lex shrugged his shoulders" I don't know whether it makes any sense at all, doctors think that it's just another symptom of her illness but they can be wrong "

" It makes sense! It makes perfect sense!" Chloe called getting up and circulating around the bed" In Amanda's computer I found plenty of information about all sorts coups terrorist attacks from such from before a dozen or so years to contemporary "

Lex straightened up. Could it be that in the end they come across right trace?

" Lex, have you ever heard the name Dark Dawn?" she asked befitting

Lex knitted his brows "Terrorists which acted about 20-30 years ago" he said after a bit

Chloe nodded "They dealt with everything from murders and bomb attacks to drugs "

"But that organization was destroyed" Lex found reminding himself the information which he'd read

Chloe sat down on the bed.

" Yes. It was crashed as a result of FBI, police and a few different, also foreign agencies operation " Chloe bent slightly " operation called Camelot! "she completed with the triumph in the her voice

Lex felt jolt of electricity...Camelot... Galahad... knights

"That's it" he whispered

Chloe smiled widely "I have also a name of a policewoman who was a part of that operation!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SOOOOOOOOOO?????????????**

**PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRETTY PLEASE:):):):):)**


End file.
